All My Life
by Marie218
Summary: Based on the song by K-Ci and JoJo. Its Jenna's birthday and there is a big party. Damon dedicates a song to Elena and they share a dance...that ends with a kiss?


So I had this idea while listening to this song. Its pretty old but really good and when I listen to it I think if Damon and Elena. I had to write something down about this song so heres my new Damon and Elena story. Enjoy!(All in Elena's P.O.V)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or 'All My Life' by K-Ci and JoJo.

The Grill was packed tonight. Music was blaring and lights were flashing. Today was Jennna's birthday, and she decided to invite the whole town and her college friends. Since she is around teens alot she didn't mind that half of Mystic Falls High School was here partying with her.

Jenna although was at the bar with her friends and Alaric and Damon. She was also to drunk to care that she was partying with Damon. I was glad she was having fun though, she really needed it.

I was at a table with Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie talking and laughing while Matt and Tyler were over hanging with the football team, Stefan was with them.

Stefan and I haven't really talked that much since we broke up but its not like it mattered that much. It was his choice to break up with me so I'm not going to dwell on it.

It was weird when we broke up. I felt no pain or regret, of course I felt heartbreak though because I do care about him, but it wasn't pain like sitting in my room listing to sad songs and eating ice cream. It more like this part of my life is gone and I'm going to miss it, but I am strong enough to move on.

Bonnie and Jeremy decided to dance and Caroline went outside with Stefan probably going for a quick hunt and Matt and Tyler went outside with the other football players to what I'm guessing was probably sneak some beer.

I was left alone at the table watching everyone have a good time. Jenna was laughing with Alaric in a booth with some friends and Jeremy was with Bonnie. I had no idea where Damon went though he just disappered. _"Probably went to feed of some girl." _I thought to myself shaking my head.

I decided to get another soda from the bar. When I got up I saw Damon at the DJ booth talking with the guy. I turned away when my drink finally came, when I turned back around Damon wasn't at the DJ booth anymore.

I leaned against one of the tables that was by the bar hanging out when I heard the DJ's voice.

"Alright alright, were about to slow things down here for awhile after this song. Hope everyone is having a goodnight tonight and happy birthday to my good friend Jenna."

Everyone yelled and said happy birthday to Jenna and people brought her more shots. I shook my head and laughed.

More music played and everybody was out on the floor. I was watching everybody dance when I heard Damon next to me.

"Hey loner." Damon said smirking with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Hi Damon." I said taking a drink if my soda.

"What happened to your crew?" He asked.

"They all went and did there own thing." I shrugged.

"How could they leave the beatiful miss Elena all by herself at a party?" Damon asked smiling.

I blushed and turned away before Damon could notice. He has that effect on me and hes the only one who can do it. Thats what makes me nervous about being around Damon he knows me so well and brings out a different side to me.

I love how he knows what makes me tick. It makes me feel safe and comfortable.

"So what about you? I saw you hanging with Jenna and Alaric earlier." I said.

"They were hanging with Jenna's friends who I don't know and there were getting cuddly. Not my type of thing." He said sipping his drink.

"Well what is your type of thing?" I asked

"Dancing with a beatiful woman in my arms, while gazing into her gorgeous eyes." Damon said looking straight into my eyes.

I stood there looking back at him. I felt him squeeze my hand, I didn't even notice he was holding it. A million butterflies were in my stomach and I loved the feeling it gave me.

"Would you like to dance with me Elena?" Damon asked whispering into my ear. I felt his breath on my skin and an electric feeling went through my body.

"Its a bit of a fast song don't you think?" I whispered back to him.

He smiled. "Not for long." He said pulling me to the dance floor.

"Damon."

"Just come on Elena."

We finally got to the floor and he put my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We were slow dancing to a fast dance.

"Um Damon you do notice that the music is a little faster than this right?"

"Just wait for it." He smiled at me

I smiled back looking into his beautiful blue orbs.

A few minutes later the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"So were gonna slow it down right now and this song is dedicated to Elena Gilbert from Damon Salvatore."

The song that played was one of my favorite songs ever. It was pretty old but one of the best of its time.

_"I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
>Sweeter than you<br>And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
>More precious than you<br>Girl you are  
>Close to me you're like my mother<br>Close to me you're like my father  
>Close to me you're like my sister<br>Close to me you're like my brother  
>You are the only one, my everything and for you this song I sing."<em>

I looked at Damon with a shocked expression which turned into a smile. He smiled at me a winked. We started to move around the dance floor and Damon was the only person I could see.

_"And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you  
>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.<br>All my life, I've prayed for someone like you  
>And I hope that you feel the same way too<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too."_

Damon mouthed this part at me. I saw the love in his eyes and the way he looked at me. It was something have never seen on anybodys face before. Love that most people would say didn't exist. I tightend my arms around his neck and pulled closer to him.

_"I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby.  
>Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger<br>You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
>For sending me your love, I cherish every hug<br>I really love you."_

Damon put his forhead on mine and closed his eyes. I did the same feeling warm and safe in is arms. Maybe I can learn to fall for him.

_"And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby<br>All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
>And I hope that you feel the same way too<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me."_

Damon pulled me tighter and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt so comfortable with him holding me. Its like his arms were made for me.

_"You're all that I ever known  
>When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow<br>You turned my life around  
>You picked me up when I was down<br>You're all that I ever known  
>When you smile on your face all I see is a glow<br>You picked me up when I was down  
>You're all that I ever known<br>When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
>You picked me up when I was down<br>And I hope that you feel the same way too  
>Yes I pray that you do love me too."<em>

I picked my head up from Damon's shoulder and looked him in the face. He really was a beautiful man. Anyone was lucky to have Damon. He had a devotion nobody would understand, only the people he loves could understand the love he has. Damon was staring back into my eyes moving his face close to mine. Our foreheads were touching, I could feel his breath on my lips.

_"All my life  
>I've prayed for someone like you<br>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
>All my life I've prayed for someone like you<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
>All my life I've prayed for someone like you<br>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
>All my life I've prayed for someone like you<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too."_

I looked up at Damon, started deeply into his eyes and kissed him. We stopped dancing for a moment and he kissed me back. His hand was on my cheek. When we broke apart I saw love and happiness on his face.

"I love you too, Damon. With All of My Life." 


End file.
